Chris Kirkman
Chris Kirkman is the main protagonist in the series Bravest WarriorsBravest Warriors. He has the most leadership qualities, but his crush on Beth often distracts him. He turns out to be the Emotion Lord's past self. Personality Chris is a natural leader and an idealist with strong morals. He's got a big romantic hurricane of feelings on the inside, and believes in fate and soulmates. Despite his impressive leadership skills, Chris tends to become awkward and unsure of himself when it comes down to talking about his feelings for Beth (which he frequently denies). In the episode Lavarinth it is revealed that Chris doesn't want to grow up. He also cares about his teammates a lot because he went in to a fit of rage when Danny was about to die. Appearance Chris has blonde hair and a light skin complexion. When dressing casually, he wears a cerulean vest over a blue and black t-shirt with a blue sticker in the middle. He also wears dark grey tights, blue shoes, and large blue gloves. Weapons He has a heat activated sticker on his outfit. When he rubs it, a bee pops in his hand. The bee can be summoned into a controllabe storm or a honeycomb-sword, and can apparently talk. Chris also can use his gloves to fire bright white lasers, and he can recieve messages on the gloves too. Relationships Beth Chris is in love with Beth, but she currently only sees him as a close friend and is oblivious to his affection. Chris doesn't want to jeopardize the friendship he has with Beth by displaying his affection for her since they grew up together. In the episode "Butter Lettuce" Chris blushed at Beth (hologram) when Danny made her 40% sexier than normal. In the episode "Memory Donk" Chris and Beth didn't remember their relationship, so they had mistaken eachother as lovers, and they shared a kiss. Although, when they got their memories returned, Beth says they're best friends in joy, and playfully hits him in the chest. Chris hides his emotional pain, though. In the episode "The Bunless" Chris and Beth dance, but for the Mission. Chris enjoys it alot, and at the end Beth say to him he was amazing. Wallow Chris and Wallow are friends, but Wallow doesn't like being bossed around by him. Especially because he sees Chris as the "big emotional sister he never had." Wallow doesn't fuss about the possible romantic relationship between Beth and Chris, but he is pretty amused by it. Danny Danny enjoys teasing Chris about his crush on Beth, but is still cool with it. Emotion Lord Chris hates the Emotion Lord, although ironically The Emotion Lord is his future self. He refuses to accept that the Emotion Lord is him, but mainly because he fears growing up. Plum Chris is confused whether he should continue having a crush on Beth, or have a crush on Plum. When Plum kissed him, he didn't back up or tell her to stop. In "Gas Powered Stick " after Plum says,"So you want me to just give up?", Chris replies, ''"''No, not really." Before the end of the episode, Chris might of showed a little a affection toward Plum when he said,"So next time you come over maybe we could..." (was cut off when Plum went into the water). Chris isn't sure if he liked the kiss or not. Chris saw a tail which then he figured out was Plum. Trivia *His creator is Pendleton Ward. *Chris's almost never removes his over-sized gloves. *Chris has the same teeth and blonde hair as Finn from Adventure Time. **Similar to how Finn almost never removes his hat, Chris almost never removes his gloves *His last name Kirkman was probably based on James T. Kirk from Star Trek. *His favorite color is blue. *Chris has an IQ of 172, meaning he is a genius. *Chris is actually dead from the events of "Time Slime ", so it is the Chris that was made by the Time Catastrophe on Glendale. Basically, the Chris that we know know after "Time Slime" is not the original Chris but a 5 minute younger-exact-same-in-every-single-way Chris. As according to Gayle (besides the 5 minute gap) this Chris is just as much 'Chris' as the first one. Gallery Old Chris.jpg Chris in space suit helmet lights on.png 7375026020_669845d436_k.jpg|Chris on his wizard robe 6956352555 ec4eaec309 b.jpg descarga (1).jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0003.jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0005.jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0001.jpg You must die.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0004.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0008.jpg Mr. and Mrs. Kirkman (Chris' parents).png|Chris' parents time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0011.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0013.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime_0004.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime_0003.jpg Bravest Warriors theme song 001 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme song 003 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme song 003 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 001_0005.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0013.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0007.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0005.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0015.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007_0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007_0009.jpg|Oh, my god! Chris and his bee.jpg Just friends.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 021_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022_0011.jpg My ass!.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 016 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0005.jpg|Chris in his room Hello.jpg O O.jpg Can I try something weird.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 002 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0009.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0005.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0011.jpg|Plum? Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004_0012.jpg Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time 0007.jpg To see more go to: Chris/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters